Un James surpris est un James muet
by GleekAreYouSirius
Summary: Mini OS - Quand James se retrouve muet face à une déclaration de Lily, celle-ci doit prendre les choses en mains. PDV Lily.


**Salut tout le monde ! Voici mon premier OS -ou fanfic- posté, donc si vous avez des remarques, je suis preneuse ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Je peux te dire un truc ? Oui ? Non ? Tant pis, je te le dis quand même. Je t'aime. Oui oui, t'as bien compris. Je t'aime. Mais toi aussi tu m'aimes. Je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux. Je t'aime. Ouah, ça fait du bien de le dire ! Je pourrais te le murmurer, te l'écrire, te le chanter, te le danser, te le dessiner, te le crier jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes sourd. Oh oui, et même quand tu ne m'entendras plus, je continuerais de te le répéter, inlassablement. Et je ferais tout pour toi, aussi. Je pourrais aller sur la lune, faire le tour de la terre, courir nue dans la rue, me déguiser en patate, me renverser un sac de farine sur la tête. Oui, je ferais plein de choses stupides pour toi. Et toi ? Toi aussi dis-le moi. Dis-moi tout fort ce que tes yeux me crient. Dis-le moi, j'en ai besoin. Arrête de me regarder avec ce regard noisette plein d'amour, d'incompréhension, d'amour, et d'espoir, mais aussi de doute. Tu hésites, je le vois bien. C'est vrai que je t'ai pas mal fais tourner en bourrique. Mais là, crois-moi, il le faut ! S'il te plait ! Tu hésites toujours, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupeur. Je sens ton souffle chaud sur mon visage. Ton odeur me fait tourner la tête, j'inspire à fond, je chancèle. Tes bras me rattrapent, mais tu ne dis toujours rien. Lentement, je fais passer mains sur ton torse pour ensuite aller les attacher derrière ton cou et perdre mes doigts dans tes cheveux. Je m'y agrippe pour me rapprocher de toi. J'inspire encore une grande bouffée de ton parfum, mais cette fois, je ne bouge pas, en sécurité dans tes bras. Tu n'as toujours pas bougé, ni dis un mot, ce qui est étonnant de ta part. On dirait que tu ne trouves plus tes mots. Ça ne te ressembles pas. Je me rapproche encore un peu, un petit sourire sur le visage. Petit, le sourire. Je ne suis plus qu'a quelques centimètres de tes lèvres, mais tu ne fais toujours rien. Merlin, faut-il que je fasse tout moi-même ?! Lentement, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. C'est comme un électrochoc. Un long frisson parcours tout mon corps, je tremble. Mon cœur -pauvre petite chose fragile- bat à toute allure. Des milliers de papillons virevoltent dans mon ventre. Je m'accroche encore plus fort à toi, écrasant mes lèvres plus fort contre les tiennes. Et enfin, enfin, tu réagis. Tu me presses plus fortement contre toi, me soulèves un peu pour pouvoir m'embrasser correctement. J'approfondis le baiser, faisant glisser ma langue sur tes lèvres, et l'instant d'après, je t'entends soupirer quand ma langue caresse la tienne. Mes doigts toujours dans tes cheveux les décoiffent encore plus. Je te sens rire, et je souris aussi. Après plusieurs minutes, tu te détaches de moi, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillants. Je sais que je dois être à peu de choses près dans le même état. Tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens, et m'adresses un sourire éblouissant, transpirant de joie, de bonheur. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Tu es magnifique. Alors je te souris aussi, de mon sourire un peu tremblant. Une des tes mains sors de mon dos, et, l'espace d'un instant, je regrette la perte de ce contact. Mais alors tu viens poser ta main sur la joue, doucement, la frôlant. Je soupire de plaisir, ferme les yeux, et m'abandonne à ce contact, appuyant mon visage sur ta main. J'entends un petit rire s'échapper des tes lèvres, et mes lèvres s'étirent de nouveau en un sourire. Ton autre main rejoint mon autre joue, encerclant alors mon visage, tes pouces caressant doucement mes pommettes. J'ouvre les yeux, et je suis immédiatement happée par les tiens, magnifique orbes brulants, remplis d'amour, de joie, pétillants de malice. Je retombais immédiatement amoureuse de ce regard.

- Je t'aime, Lily Evans.  
- Je t'aime James Potter.  
- Dis Lily-Jolie, tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
- Oh que oui.

Tu me souris, puis, pour la deuxième fois, posas tes lèvres sur les miennes. Oui James Potter, je veux sortir avec toi. Oui, je t'aime, plus que tout, je m'en rend compte. Même plus que ma propre vie. Un long frisson me parcours, je plonge une deuxième fois les mains dans tes cheveux, tandis que je réalise que je serais prête à mourir pour toi James. Je t'aime.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Reviews ?**


End file.
